Suddenly I'm melting into you
by thegirl20
Summary: Snippets of Aubrey and Chloe's relationship, as seen through the photos they and their friends post on Instagram. (Based on my tumblr posts on that topic)
1. Chapter 1

Chloe comes through to the kitchen of their new home, curious as to why the noise of unpacking has stopped suddenly. Aubrey's not one to half ass a task, so finding the majority of the crockery still boxed is puzzling to say the least. The back door is open, so Chloe heads in that direction, finding Aubrey sitting on the top step of their porch.

Their porch. They've lived together before. They were roommates at Barden and they've shared a couple of rented apartments since then, but this is the first home that's theirs. Thanks to the money Aubrey earned from the sale of The Lodge at Fallen Leaves, they are comfortably off enough to afford to buy a real house. It's not big or flashy, but it suits them just fine, and Chloe has so many plans to make memories here.

"Hey you," she murmurs, dragging a hand over Aubrey's shoulder as she passes her, going down the steps to stand in front of her girlfriend. "Slacking off already?"

Aubrey looks up at her wearing Chloe's favourite smile; the one that's completely and utterly genuine and prompted by something that actually makes her happy. Aubrey has an arsenal of smiles at her disposal, polite and practised smiles for every occasion. But this one is spontaneous and warm and beautiful and Chloe loves to see it. She quickly take her phone out and snaps a picture before Aubrey can complain about being sweaty or dirty.

"I'm just..." Aubrey shakes her head, laughing softly as Chloe shoves her phone back into her pocket. "I don't know. Overwhelmed?" She frowns and rushes to continue. "No, that sounds like it's a bad thing. Whatever it is, it's not a bad thing."

Chloe gets on her knees, leaning forward between Aubrey's legs, so close their noses are brushing against each other. "Do you think this thing you're feeling could be...happiness? Maybe?" Chloe's voice is teasing, but not unkind.

She sees the muscles in Aubrey's cheeks twitch as she smiles, and then their lips are touching. It's barely a kiss, more of a promise of one.

"That doesn't feel like it's a big enough word," Aubrey whispers against her mouth. Chloe knows exactly what she means. Aubrey's arms gently encircle her waist, her face dropping to Chloe's shoulder. Chloe wraps her own arms around Aubrey's shoulders, holding her tightly. She knows that Aubrey's choice of the word 'overwhelmed' probably wasn't the wrong one. She knows that strong emotions of any kind can throw Aubrey off kilter and leave her unsure of what to do or how to express herself. She rubs her hand up and down Aubrey's back.

"I know," she whispers in return, turning to press a kiss against Aubrey's ear. "It's a big day. But it's us. It's just us."

Aubrey nods, keeping her face pressed to Chloe's shoulder. Her hands slide under Chloe's t-shirt, splaying over the bare skin of her back, making her shiver. "For always."

Chloe's heart speeds up when she hears those words, her mind immediately going to the ring that's currently being kept safe at Beca and Jesse's apartment. There was no way that they'd have been able to move house without Aubrey stumbling across it; she's way too thorough. She'll let the dust settle on their relocation and then she'll ask the question she's wanted to ask for years.

"Yeah," she agrees, tightening her hold on Aubrey. "For always."


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes slowly, safe in the knowledge that it's Sunday and she has nowhere to be. The bed is soft, the house is quiet and there's a warm presence beside her, which is a surprise. Aubrey almost never sleeps late and Chloe almost always wakes up in an empty bed. Cracking an eye open, Chloe smiles at the sight of her wife's back, golden hair, tousled and wild spills over the pillow. She reaches out and runs her fingers through the ends, careful not to tug and disturb Aubrey's uncharacteristic slumber. If Aubrey wants to sleep late, Chloe's definitely not going to complain.

She slides closer, ready to take the rare opportunity to be the big spoon, when she realises they're not alone. Curled up on Aubrey's other side is their three year old daughter, Riley. As gently as she can, Chloe reaches over and sweeps some hair away from Riley's face. When she's awake, with her big blue eyes, there's no denying her Beale heritage, but everything else comes from her Posen side. So asleep, she looks like a mini version of Aubrey and Chloe loves moments where she just gets to observe them like this and she barely contains a noise of adoration.

Conception had proved challenging for Aubrey and Chloe, and after various tests and endless discussions about options, they finally settled on using Aubrey's egg and Chloe's brothers' sperm. All three of them had donated and had agreed to never find out whose little swimmers had been successful. Dan once used the term 'milkshake' to describe the situation and Chloe had been sure Aubrey was going to throw up. Chloe had carried the baby and the couple was thrilled to welcome a beautiful baby girl into the world. A baby girl who's growing up far too fast for Chloe's liking.

Riley shifts, drawing her out of her musings, one of her little hands shoots out and ends up pretty much in Aubrey's eye. Chloe bites her lip, but her wife doesn't stir. Unable to take the cuteness any longer, Chloe turns and stretches to reach her phone on the nightstand. She flicks to the camera and tries to find the best angle to take a snap of them from, but nothing quite works from where she's lying.

Deciding to take a chance, Chloe lifts the covers and slips out from underneath them, moving first to her knees and then to her feet. She carefully steps over Aubrey's hip, so that she's standing over them. Lining up the shot, she once again is overcome by how beautiful they are together. She takes a few photos, then moves back a step to get a slightly different angle. Unfortunately, on the uneven surface, she stumbles a little and rights herself, but it's enough to wake Aubrey, who turns to look up and lets out a screech of fright.

They both freeze, waiting to see if Riley has been disturbed by the noise. But the only change is that Riley starts to snore lightly. Chloe releases her breath.

"Chloe, what in the living hell are you doing ?" Aubrey whispers, turning onto her back, rubbing at one eye as the other blinks up at Chloe. Chloe snaps another picture and receives a smack to her calf, so she lowers herself down so that she's sitting on Aubrey's stomach.

"You just both looked so cute, I couldn't help it," Chloe whispers back, tossing her phone behind her on the bed and leaning down to press her lips against Aubrey's. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning," Aubrey yawns, bringing her hands up to rest on Chloe's thighs as she sits back up, thumbs stroking softly.

"How did this one end up in here anyway?" Chloe looks over at their still slumbering child and smiles. "I'm pretty sure I remember putting in her in her own bed last night."

Aubrey sighs, but there's more affection than irritation in the sound. She turns her head to look at her daughter and a soft smile makes an appearance. "She came in at about two thirty and shook me awake."

"Bad dream?" Chloe asks.

"No," Aubrey says, turning back to face her wife, an eyebrow creeping up her forehead. "She couldn't sleep because she's so excited about Disney World."

"Oh," Chloe's lips twist into an apologetic smile. "Oops." Aubrey had suggested they not tell Riley about the trip until the day before. Or possibly the day of. But Chloe, more than a little excited about it herself, had been unable to keep it in and had told the youngster. And now they have a month and a half of excited questions and suggestions.

"Uh huh," Aubrey shakes her head. "I had half a mind to wake you up and make you answer her questions."

"Why didn't you?" Chloe catches Aubrey's hand and laces their fingers together, watching Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Because you were asleep and it was late and it was pointless for us both to be awake."

Chloe grins her thanks, bringing Aubrey's hand up to her lips for a quick kiss. "So, what was the topic of conversation this time?"

"Well, we started off discussing the outfits we all should wear," Aubrey says, with a sigh. "You and I are to go dressed as Anna and Elsa, by the way. Riley will be choosing nearer the time, but at the moment, she's thinking Flounder, Stitch or one of the Dalmatian puppies."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure us dressing up as a pair of sisters is a great idea," Chloe muses. "I wouldn't want make out with you and mentally scar some innocent child." She puts a hand over her heart. "We'd get banished from the Magic Kingdom and I don't think I could cope with that."

"Well, you've got six weeks to convince your daughter otherwise," Aubrey says, yawning. "I was too tired to argue so I just agreed to whatever she said."

"You could be the Kristoff to my Anna?" Chloe suggests with a wink.

Before Aubrey can respond, movement draws their attention to where their daughter is stretching. Watching Riley wake up has been a favourite pastime of Chloe's since she was a tiny baby. From that first time those blue eyes opened and looked up at her, she's been smitten, and it only grows stronger with every new day. Slowly, Riley's eyes open, and she blinks a few times before her eyes focus on Chloe and she smiles.

"Hi Mommy," she says, her voice a little croaky with sleep. She turns her head and smiles wider. "Hi Mama."

"Hey, baby!" Chloe coos, leaning down to press a kiss against a soft cheek, ignoring Aubrey's slight protest at being squished. "I hear you and Mama had a big talk last night."

"Mmmhmmm," Riley yawns, rubbing her fist into her eye just like Aubrey had done, moments before. "We whispered 'cause we didn't wanna wake you up."

"That was so sweet of you both! Thank you," Chloe says.

"Did you tell Mommy about the dressing up?" Riley asks, twirling her fingers into Aubrey's hair.

"I did," Aubrey says with a nod. "Mommy thinks I should be Kristoff instead of Elsa."

Riley's face indicates her displeasure at this suggestion. "But Mommy! Mama doesn't have Kristoff hair."

"Well, he wears a little hat, right?" Chloe says, biting her lip as Aubrey scowls at her. "We could hide Mama's hair under a hat and she could be Kristoff."

Riley shakes her head. "No. Mama is really pretty like Elsa. She doesn't look like a dumb boy."

"Thank you, sweetie," Aubrey says.

Chloe decides that she's not going to win the argument today, and she's not about to explain the incestuous undertones of the outfits to her little girl. "Fine, Anna and Elsa it is."

Chloe shifts off Aubrey, lying back down in her previous spot. Riley quickly clambers over Aubrey so that she's snuggled between them. They both automatically turn inwards, Aubrey's arm draping across Chloe's waist in a move that reminds Chloe of when she was pregnant and they'd face each other like this, her bump between them, safe in Aubrey's arms.

"I'm gonna go on the Dumbo ride first and then the tea-cups and then the magic carpets and then th-"

Chloe smiles as she listens to her daughter's rambling list, biting her lip to stop from laughing at the exhaustion on Aubrey's face just from thinking about this vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Can you pull over up ahead?" Beca asks, from the back seat. "There's a new record store opened since the last time I was in town. I wanna check it out."

"Sure, Bec," Chloe agrees, easily, even though she's not the one driving the car. Beca smirks when Aubrey obediently turns on her blinker and starts to move across lanes.

"I've never noticed this place," Aubrey mumbles, as she locates a space and pulls the car into it, switching the engine off.

"It hasn't been open long," Beca tells her, undoing her seatbelt. "I saw someone talking about it online and I forgot about it until now."

They make their way from the parking lot to the store. Beca watches as Chloe and Aubrey naturally gravitate towards each other as they walk. By the time they reach the door, their fingers are entwined, though they probably don't even realise it.

Beca has watched their relationship grow and develop from their days as Bellas, when it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the captains had more than friendly feelings for each other. They finally got around to coming out to the rest of them just before Nationals. Beca has always suspected that Aubrey was so relaxed during that performance because she finally let herself be who she was. Prior to that, she'd been trying to fit into roles other people expected of her. Saying out loud, in front of other people, that she was in love with Chloe seemed to transform everything about her. She smiled wider and easier, her movements became less rigid, she laughed. Beca still maintains she never heard Aubrey laugh genuinely that whole year.

Aubrey holds the door open, like a proper Southerner, and both she and Chloe stand aside to let Beca enter first. Inside the store is pretty cool. It's trying a little too hard for Beca's taste, but it looks and feels like the kind of place she could spend time in. She's already spotted a few sections she wants to check out.

Chloe nudges her shoulder. "Go explore. We'll entertain ourselves."

"I'm sure you will," Beca says, walking backwards. "I see Aubrey's already got her eye on the Country section."

"We can't all be as 'hip' as you, Beca," Aubrey snits, though their arguments are mostly for show these days.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Beca says, throwing a wink over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of the smile Aubrey's determined to hide.

She happily spends some time flicking through the racks. Every so often, she casts a glance over at Aubrey and Chloe, just to make sure they're not bored or hanging around waiting for her. But they seem to be enjoying themselves; flipping through records and chatting happily. Beca isn't really the type to be sentimental, especially without alcohol or a major life event as an excuse, but she can't help but be charmed by Aubrey and Chloe sometimes. She lifts her phone and takes a quick picture of them while neither of them are looking.

When she met them, she thought they could not be more different from each other. Like, polar opposites doesn't even begin to cover it Chloe was so warm and bubbly and friendly and pretty much insisted that Beca become her friend immediately. And Aubrey, well, she was not any of the things Chloe was. It took a good eight months, some projectile vomiting and a serious case of grovelling for Beca to get to anywhere near friendship with Aubrey. Of course, it was some time later that Beca discovered that most of the hostility came from the fact that Aubrey thought that Beca was trying to 'steal' her girl.

She was kinda surprised when they announced they were together. Because of the they-could-not-be-more-different thing. And because she'd pretty much spent a year thinking that Chloe just let Aubrey walk all over her. But finally seeing them together as a couple changed her mind. She could see that, together, they evened each other out. Chloe softened Aubrey's sharper edges, and Aubrey kept Chloe's feet on the ground.

It quickly became clear, too, that Chloe was no pushover. Even when she thought back over that first year of knowing them, Chloe had pushed Aubrey when she needed to be pushed. It hadn't always been obvious, and it's still not always obvious, but Chloe gets her way when she wants it. And, to anyone looking closely enough, Aubrey's kind of a pushover when it comes to Chloe.

She sneaks another glance at them, and bites her lip to keep from laughing because Chloe is trying to cajole Aubrey into dancing to the pop song that's playing, and, as if to demonstrate the the truth of Beca's internal dialogue, Aubrey caves without very much persuasion at all. They move well together, with Chloe spinning and bumping her hip into Aubrey's, clapping when Aubrey starts dancing in earnest and planting her own hat on Aubrey's head at one point.

"Becs! Come dance with us!"

Beca shakes her head. "I don't know you." Chloe offers her an exaggerated pout, but turns back to Aubrey and continues to dance. A few other patrons have joined in now and Beca laughs softly to herself at the spectacle her friends have caused in this sleepy little store.

The next time she looks over at them, she notes with some dread that Chloe is holding a record and speaking to one of the store employees, who nods at her and takes the record over to the record player. Knowing Chloe, Beca has no idea what's about to come out of the speakers. It could literally be anything. As soon as the first notes play, Beca shakes her head, but there's a huge smile on her face; it's their wedding song.

Beca had been put in charge of the music for their wedding, of course, and had been part of the discussions about their first dance. Many suggestions were put forward, argued over and discarded. Beca had, jokingly, suggested I Saw The Sign, which Aubrey had not appreciated. In the end, Aubrey had been the one to suggest the perfect song for them.

After an evening of debate, Aubrey had gone quiet, scrolling through her phone until she found what she was looking for. Biting her lip, she held the phone up and Faith Hill's 'Breathe' started to play. Beca will never forget what she said to Chloe that night to explain her choice; 'When I met you, I felt like I could breathe for the first time in my life .' Of course, Chloe had started bawling and then there was kissing, for a little longer than is strictly polite when there's a guest present in Beca's opinion. Chloe had agreed the song was perfect, and that was that.

Chloe turns now, her eyes locked on Aubrey's. This time, Aubrey needs no persuasion, and she holds out her hand to Chloe, inviting her to dance just as she had that evening in front of their guests. Chloe accepts immediately, taking Aubrey's hand and melting into her embrace as they sway together to the gentle verse.

There's a vague tugging in Beca's chest as she thinks of that dorky boy that she loves back home in LA. She misses him, suddenly and fiercely. She pulls out her phone and hits the call button before she can second guess herself for being a sentimental idiot.

"Hey!" As always, he sounds so happy to hear from her. "I thought you'd still be out to lunch with the girls."

"I am." She casts a glance at them and smiles. "We're in a record store and they're slow-dancing to their wedding song, so I'm trying to look like I'm not with them."

"So I'm your cover, huh? Can we talk like we're gangsters from the twenties planning a heist?" She thinks about agreeing and having some fun firing slang back and forth with him. But as the chorus rolls around, Aubrey leans in and kisses Chloe, and a jokey answer feels wrong.

"You're not just my cover. I...I guess maybe...I missed you or something. I dunno."

"Well, that's not as fun as gangster speak, but I miss you too." She loves him all the more for the fact that he doesn't make fun of her or make a big deal of her out of character mushiness. "'Cause you're a real swell broad, Beca Mitchell." She rolls her eyes and fights that smile he brings out in her with his stupid jokes that she pretends to hate. "And you don't have long to miss me. Just one more night."

She lets out a noise of irritation. "These two idiots must be rubbing off on me with all their lovey-dovey shit."

"Oh, man! So inconsiderate of them." She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up." A small crowd has now gathered around Chloe and Aubrey, and the song is nearing its end. Beca sighs. "I better go get them to the car in case they decide to reenact the wedding night as an encore."

"If they do, do you promise to film it for me?"

"You are gross." She scrunches her nose. She does not want to picture two of her best friends having sex.

"But you love me anyway."

She bites her lip and nods. "Yeah, I guess you're okay."

He laughs. "Love you too, Becs."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. She watches an older lady gush over Chloe and Aubrey's wedding rings and thinks about Jesse. She's probably going to marry the idiot. She probably wants to marry him. She's just not sure how you know something like that. She knows that when she sees him tomorrow at the airport, she'll feel like she's come home. And that's pretty cool.

If they do get married, picking the music for the wedding is gonna be a nightmare. He'll want her to walk down the aisle to the fucking theme from Star Wars or something.

The sad thing is, she might do it.


	4. Chapter 4

The car goes over a slight bump in the road and a whimper of pain comes from the passenger seat, but Chloe is too angry to respond. In fact, part of her wants to turn around and go over the bump faster. Guilt immediately follows that thought and she glances at her wife. Aubrey's face is white and pinched, her lips pressed tightly together. Her right arm is cradling her left close to her body.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, surprised at how strained her voice is.

"Mmhmm." Aubrey's pained answer only serves to irritate her further and she sighs, not speaking again until they pull into the hospital parking lot. Chloe puts the car in park and turns off the engine. Aubrey is looking at the seat belt release button like it's Mount Everest, so Chloe unclips her own belt before doing the same to Aubrey's, taking care to catch the belt before it retracts and hurts Aubrey's injured arm. Once that's done, Chloe gets out of the car and comes around to the passenger side, opening Aubrey's door. Aubrey starts to lift her leg out of the car, but lets out a pitiful whine and stops, squeezing her eyes closed and hissing.

Some, not all, of Chloe's irritation vanishes as she watches. Gently she slips her hands beneath Aubrey's knees and slowly turns her around so that her feet are on the ground.

"Thank you," Aubrey pants, looking up at her like with large, watery eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to stand up," Chloe says. Getting Aubrey into the car had been a traumatic process. Not helped at all by the fact that their daughter was sobbing and everyone was trying to reassure her that her Mama was okay and that the doctor would fix her right up at the hospital.

Aubrey takes in a shaky breath and tries to rock forward, giving herself the momentum to get on her feet, but she doesn't quite manage and the movement clearly causes her a lot of pain. Chloe reaches for her on instinct, but Aubrey's panicked 'No!' stops her before she can make contact.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey says, breathing like she's giving birth. "I didn't mean to yell at you...it just...it'll hurt more if you try to pull me up."

"It wouldn't hurt at all if you hadn't been an idiot," Chloe says, going back to the driver's side of the car and climbing in so that she's kneeling on the driver's seat. She places her hands on Aubrey's hips, gripping firmly. "I'm gonna try and lift you up. On three, okay?"

Aubrey nods. Chloe feels Aubrey's muscles tense as she counts and, on three, Chloe lifts and Aubrey rocks forward and somehow ends up on her feet. Chloe follows her movement, clambering across the centre console on her knees, keeping hold of Aubrey's hips to make sure she's steady. "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine," Aubrey manages to grind out, but Chloe knows she's not. She gets out of the car and stands in front of her wife, who is looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I know this is all my fault. I ruined our visit to y-"

"You think I care that I won't get to spend the day sitting on Dan's porch?" Chloe shakes her head. "Really? You think I give a shit that you messed up our plans for a visit with my brother?"

"I-...I…" The pain is clearly making it difficult for Aubrey to focus.

"Aubrey, I'm-" Her words catch on the sob that she can't contain. "You could've broken your _neck_ when you fell out of that tree. You could have landed on your head and _died_ and left me and Riley all alone." Fat, hot tears are now spilling down her cheeks and she doesn't care. "And that's what keeps going through my mind and I can't stop it and I'm just...I'm so _mad_ at you. I just...I can't...I'm so used to you being the one telling people not to do crazy things like climb fifty foot high trees-"

"It was nowhere near fif-"

"That's _so_ not the point, Aubrey." Chloe wraps her arms around herself, sniffling. She wants Aubrey to hug her like she always does, to make her feel safe and tell her everything's okay, but that's out of the question right now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Aubrey whispers, moving towards Chloe and resting their foreheads together.

Chloe takes in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly, allowing Aubrey's nearness comfort her. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm being awful. You're hurt and I'm laying a guilt trip on you instead of doing what you would do in my position." She tilts her head a little so that her nose brushes Aubrey's. "And I hate that I feel this way. Like I want to wrap you up in cotton just so you never get hurt...or worse."

"Welcome to my world," Aubrey says, her breath hitching in pain as she presses a little too close to Chloe.

Closing her eyes, Chloe lets out a shaky breath, trying to hide her smile. It's true, of the two of them, she's always been more reckless, more of an adventurer. "I guess I'm just not used to you being the risk taker." She lifts her head to look into Aubrey's eyes. "I'm sorry for all the times I must've stressed you out."

"You're forgiven." A soft kiss is pressed to her lips before Aubrey winces. "But...can we...maybe just go inside and see if someone can give me something to make this stop hurting?"

"Oh! Of course," Chloe says, putting a hand on Aubrey's back and guiding her towards the doors. "See? This is why you need to never get hurt again. You're the one that remembers things like we actually have to go inside the hospital."

"I'll do my best," Aubrey promises.

* * *

Once they've checked in and Chloe has filled out the necessary forms, they sit in the waiting area to be called. Chloe longs to be able to hold Aubrey, but there's just no way of arranging themselves where that won't hurt. She makes do with running her fingers through her hair.

"You're being really brave," Chloe says, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You haven't even cried."

"I think Riley was doing enough crying for everyone," Aubrey notes. "We should call her. Let her know I'm okay. She looked pretty scared."

Chloe's already got her phone out, calling her brother. He picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey, how is she? Is she okay? God, Chlo, I feel so bad. I should never h-"

"Dan, hey, it's okay, she's fine. And it's not your fault. She chose to climb the stupid tree."

"She's okay? It's not broken?"

Chloe glances at Aubrey's injured arm. There's definitely something not right about the way it's angled. "Well, uh, we haven't seen anyone yet, so we don't know for sure."

"Right. Well, tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

"I will," she says. "How's Riley doing?" She bites her lip as she remembers her daughter's tear streaked face watching the car drive away. "I didn't pay her enough attention before we left…"

"She's...she's okay now. She was pretty upset for a while after you guys left, but I think we convinced her that Aubrey's just banged herself up a little and is getting checked out."

Chloe lets out a relieved breath and nods. "Good. Is she around? Aubrey wants to talk to her."

"Sure, I'll go get her."

"Can you change it to FaceTime?" Aubrey murmurs. "I think it would be better if she could see us."

"Oh, sure. Good thinking." Chloe presses the necessary buttons to change the call to a video one and waits for it to be picked up. Riley swims into view with Dan just behind.

"Mama!" Riley's smile is so wide and relieved that Chloe's heart almost breaks right there. "Are you okay? Did your arm get fixed? I was so scared when you falled out of the tree."

"Hey, baby," Aubrey says, and Chloe can see she's trying her best to look and sound normal. "I'm fine. Me and Mommy are just waiting to see the doctor so we can get my arm fixed right up, okay?"

"And then you'll be better, right?" Riley asks, her brow creasing up in concern. Chloe wants to reach through the screen and rub that worry away, like she does when Aubrey's forehead gets like that.

"She'll be good as new," Chloe promises, turning to press a kiss to Aubrey's jaw. "And as soon as we see the doctor, we'll come and get you and we'll go home."

"Can we have movie night?" Riley asks.

"I think tonight would be a perfect night to have a movie night," Chloe says. It'll let Aubrey rest and it'll let Riley be close to her.

"With popcorn?"

Aubrey laughs gently and nods. "And maybe we can convince Mommy to make her special hot chocolate, huh?"

"Yay! Yes please!"

"Okay, sweetie," Chloe says, smiling affectionately. "You go and think of what movie you want to watch and we'll be there soon."

"Okay Mommy. I'm so happy you're okay, Mama. I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart. We'll be home before you know it."

"I love you too, Mommy. I just said it to Mama specially 'cause she was hurt."

"I know baby," Chloe says, with a soft smile. "I love you to the moon and back. See you soon."

Riley waves and Chloe waves back, extra hard, to make up for the fact that Aubrey can't wave right now. Dan leans over Riley's shoulder and ends the call. Aubrey lets out an unsteady breath.

"It's hurting more than you're saying it is." Chloe doesn't bother to make it a question.

"It's fine," Aubrey says, but her teeth are pressed together.

"I'm gonna see if they're gonna see you soo-"

"Mrs Posen-Beale?"

"That's us!" Chloe calls out, helping Aubrey to stand with a gently hand on her back.

"Thank God," Aubrey mumbles and Chloe silently agrees.

* * *

"I feel aca-amazing!"

They're driving to get Riley, following examination, x-ray and the fitting of a cast from elbow to hand. Aubrey has been given some very strong painkillers, and Chloe has some slightly less strong ones in her purse for later. Aubrey on drugs is a lot like drunk Aubrey; emotional, demonstrative and loud.

"That's great, honey." Chloe flashes a smile at Aubrey, taking her eyes briefly off the road. She reaches over and squeezes her shoulder.

"You know what else feels amazing?"

"Tell me."

"Being married to you." Being unexpectedly and ridiculously sweet, is another trait of drunk Aubrey's.

"Bree," she scolds, gently. "I've done enough crying for one day.."

"I don't wanna make you cry!" Aubrey protests, suddenly panicked. "I never wanna make you cry! I just wanna make you happy!"

"Oh my God, Aubrey," Chloe tries to laugh, but it gets stuck at the lump in her throat. She swallows it down. "You make me happy, okay? You don't ever have to worry about that for a single second. You make me the happiest I've ever been."

"Good," Aubrey says, letting out a sigh as she relaxes in the passenger seat. "'Cause you're the best person and you deserve to be always...happy." The last word stretches out in a yawn. "I'm kinda sleepy."

"Then sleep for a little while, I'll wake you when we get to Dan's."

"Okay. 'Cause I wanna see my baby girl." Her eyes are already closing, her words stretching and slurring. "She's the best too. You and Riley are the best."

"You're the best too, Bree," Chloe whispers, tracing Aubrey's fingers where they poke out of the cast.

Chloe listens to Aubrey's gentle snoring, sneaking the occasional glance over at her sleeping wife, until they pull into Dan's driveway. She gets out and goes around to open Aubrey's door, surprised that she's still asleep; she's usually such a light sleeper. She bends and shakes Aubrey's knee.

"Bree? Aubrey. We're here, sweetie."

Aubrey blinks a couple of times before focusing on Chloe with a frown. For a second, Chloe's worried that the pain is back, but then a smile breaks across Aubrey's face.

"Hey," she says, softly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did, you slept for a while," Chloe says, taking Aubrey's good hand and helping her out of the car. She's glad to note that her eyes are a little less glassy. While she might find drugged up Aubrey amusing, she's not so sure their kid would. "C'mon, let's get Riley and go home, huh? We can curl up on the couch and you can sleep some more if you want."

"Mmhmmm, sounds good to me," Aubrey agrees, allowing Chloe to pull her towards Dan's front door.

They've hardly reached the porch when the door is thrown open and Riley comes barrelling out and throws herself at Aubrey, wrapping her arms around her thighs and squeezing tightly. Aubrey lets go of Chloe's hand and puts her own on Riley's head.

"Hey, baby," she says. "Can you let me go so I can get a proper hug?"

Riley loosens her grip and allows Aubrey to bend and wrap her good arm around her tightly.

"Are you okay now?" The words are mumbled into Aubrey's shoulder and Chloe runs her hand over Riley's hair, feeling bad for how worried she must've been.

"I'm fine now," Aubrey tells her, squeezing her once and kissing her cheek. "See my arm is all fixed up." Riley turns to look at Aubrey's left arm in its cast. Her little fingers explore the rough surface before touching Aubrey's skin where the cast ends, as if reassuring herself.

"Uncle Dan says I get to write my name on it."

"Yes! You do!" Chloe says, moving back to the car and rummaging in the glovebox until she finds a Sharpie. "Here you go, baby. You get to be the first to sign Mama's cast."

"Really? Don't you wanna go first, Mommy?" Riley asks, melting Chloe's heart.

"I'll go next," she tells her. "Go ahead, honey."

Riley takes the pen and uncaps it. Aubrey looks up at Chloe with a smile and Chloe cups her cheek, closing her eyes when Aubrey turns to place a kiss on her wrist. They both watch as their daughter painstakingly forms each of the letters of her name. After that's finished, she draws three stick figures holding hands, one much smaller than the other two. When she's done, she looks up at Aubrey and smiles.

"Do you like it?" she asks. "It's me and you and Mommy."

"I love it," Aubrey tells her, voice thick, despite the wide smile on her face. "It's beautiful."

"Your turn, Mommy."

"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna compete with your drawing," Chloe says, taking the offered pen. She thinks for a moment, before taking hold of Aubrey's arm and carefully drawing a heart and then adding 'C + A'. "I used to draw these on all my notebooks in college, hoping your Mama would get a clue and ask me out," she tells Riley, ignoring Aubrey's scoff. "But now, I think we have a little something to add." Below the 'C + A', she adds an 'R'.

Riley smiles, tracing the heart with her finger. "It's really pretty, Mommy. I'm gonna colour it red when we get home."

"That'll make it absolutely perfect," Aubrey agrees, kissing Riley's cheek.

* * *

After they've said goodbye to Dan and his family, and their nieces and nephew have signed Aubrey's cast, they finally get to head home. It's starting to get dark when Chloe pulls into the drive, and Riley is keen to get into her pyjamas to get movie night started. She scampers up the stairs as soon as Chloe flips on the lights. Aubrey leans back against the door with a relieved sigh.

"Eventful day, huh?" Chloe comments, moving to Aubrey and pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Mmmhmm." Aubrey wraps an arm around Chloe's waist and pulls her close. "Thanks for being there with me."

Chloe lets herself sag against Aubrey's body; the adrenaline that's kept her going all afternoon has long since run out and she's pretty tired. "Are you thanking me for being a complete bitch to you?"

There's a chuckle in her ear and a kiss is pressed to her temple. "You were only a bitch for a little while." Chloe smiles against Aubrey's shoulder. "And I meant what I said earlier, even if I was a little high when I said it; it does feel amazing being married to you."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Chloe pulls back enough that she can see Aubrey's face. "The feeling's totally mutual," she mumbles, just as their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"I got in my jammies," Riley bellows, on her way back down the stairs. "Movie night time! Lilo and Stitch!"

Chloe lets out a groan against Aubrey's lips. "Then I guess I should go and get started on the hot chocolate."

"Jammies first," Aubrey tells her. "Then hot chocolate and popcorn. Then movie."

Chloe squeezes Aubrey once before stepping away and throwing a wink over her shoulder. "I love it when you're barking orders at me."

* * *

The credits roll and Chloe yawns and turns to see that both Aubrey and Riley have fallen asleep. Chloe shuts down the TV and turns to scoop Riley into her arms. The movement wakes Aubrey, who looks up at Chloe in confusion.

"What-...what time is it?"

"Bedtime, sweetie."

"I think I missed the movie," Aubrey says, sitting up slowly and stretching.

"You did," Chloe confirms, standing and shifting Riley into a more comfortable position. "But we've all had a big day, so it's not surprising you're all tuckered out. C'mon, get up and get yourself to bed. I'll put this one down and tidy up down here."

Aubrey pushes herself to her feet. "I can tidy up." She bends to pick up the popcorn bowl to demonstrate.

"I know you can, sweetie, but you don't have to tonight. I'll do it, okay? Go get into bed. I'll bring you more pain pills and water."

Chloe knows that Aubrey's more tired than she's letting on when she obeys without an argument. Chloe follows her up the stairs and deposits Riley in her own bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight, baby."

She heads back downstairs and tidies up the mugs and bowls and whatever else is lying around. She gets Aubrey's pills from her purse and pours a glass of water for her before heading upstairs. As she approaches their bedroom, she can hear voices. And sure enough, when she enters her eyes land on Riley lying next to Aubrey in bed.

Chloe sets down the pills and water on the side table and sits by Aubrey's hip. "I'm pretty sure I left you in your own bed, Miss PB."

Riley looks up at her, worry evident on her little face. "But...but what if Mama needs to get up and it's dark and she falls over and breaks another part? If I sleep here, I can help her."

Aubrey bites her lip, looking up at Chloe guiltily. Chloe sighs. "Fine. But just for tonight. Mama's managed not to break anything in our house so far. I'll think she'll be okay."

"Just for tonight," Aubrey puts in quickly, obviously wanting their daughter to stay. Chloe shakes her head and leans in to kiss her wife and then her daughter.

"You're lucky you're both cute," she says, narrowing her eyes at Aubrey. She points at the pills as she stands up. "Take those."

"Yes, ma'am."

Chloe moves over to turn the lights off, but just before she does, she turns to look at them. Aubrey's broken arm is resting on Riley's waist and they look like they're deep in conversation. She picks up her phone with a smile and snaps a picture of her girls. Safe and warm and mostly whole.


End file.
